


The Forbidden Love

by Daisyith, Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming Out, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Multi, Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: All his life, Prince Daniel had dreamed of his wedding. Except, it had always been with a blue eyed, blonde haired German standing beside him.Now, with that German simply in the crowd of guests attending the prestigious wedding of Jemma and Daniel, will Daniel be able to go through with it?





	1. An Open Invitation

“This is it.” Jemma said, thumbing over the smooth paper before her. She picked up one of the envelopes and turned it in her hands, “We’re really doing this.” There was a sense of awe and wonder in her voice as she turned to look at Daniel, her brown eyes wide and shining. After months and months of planning, it was finally time to send off the wedding invitations. She could feel excitement coursing through her veins, giving her the urge to jump up and down. She, Jemma, was getting married! And to the Prince of Australia no less!

“Yeah…” Daniel said slowly, nodding in agreement, “We really are.” He reached down and placed his fingers over hers, holding the envelope between them. Her skin was soft beneath his touch, her fingers slender and curved around the paper. As he glanced down at the cursive writing on the front, he was suddenly caught with emotion. His eyes traced the two words,  _ Sebastian Vettel,  _ one of many royal princes around the world to be invited to the wedding. 

“What are we waiting for then?” Jemma asked, lifting the shared envelope to the opening in the letterbox. She paused, waiting for Dan to push it in.

Dan hesitated. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? This was the beautiful actress standing before him, the one he had fallen in love with over 5 years ago. She was the definition of perfection, every man wanted to marry Jemma, every woman wanted to be Jemma, and Daniel was the only man granted that luxury. So why was he hesitating? He took a deep breath. He was just being silly, of course he wanted to do this. He pushed the envelope forwards, letting it flutter to the bottom of the letter box. It was done. It was too late to turn back now.

\---

The first to receive their invitation was Mark, Daniel’s half brother. “About damn time” he murmured aloud when seeing the word ‘wedding’. The couple had been together for a while, after Daniel attended the same charity event as her. Ever since then, they’d been inseparable.

“So will you be attending, Prince Webber?” his butler said to him, before Mark sent a confident nod in his direction, agreeing to go to the wedding. He watched his butler walk away along the marble floor, and under the crystal chandelier of the Sydney Royal Palace, going to write the date in his schedule.

“Oh and whilst you’re writing the date in my schedule, can you reply to Dan, saying I’d better be best man!” 

\---

When Sebastian’s invitation arrived, it had been in the hands of a flustered butler, thrust towards him as he sat down to enjoy his breakfast. Curious at such ornate writing, Sebastian carefully peeled back the opening. From inside, he pulled a small piece of embellished card. The words made him drop the fork he was holding, the metal cluttering against the table with a crash. How was this possible? As far as Sebastian knew, marriage had only been discussed with himself under the gentle shimmer of the night’s sky. He knew it had just been a silly fantasy but even so, he’d always hoped that one day it would be him standing next to Dan and saying ‘I do’. But now, that was more than a fantasy, it was an impossibility. He wondered why Dan hadn’t told him personally.

“Is everything alright sir?” The butler asked, surprised by Sebastian’s sudden reaction.

Startled, Sebastian looked up and nodded, “Y-Yes.” He said, trying to compose himself, “Please let Daniel know that I’ll be in attendance.” He rose from his seat at the table, his appetite suddenly forgotten. As he turned away from the dining table, he lifted a hand and wiped away the fallen tear from his cheek.

\--

Lewis walked into the bedroom chuckling, a piece of paper held in his hands. He handed it over to Nico who was still curled under the duvet, “Look what’s just arrived!” Lewis exclaimed excitedly.

Nico rubbed at his eyes, trying to fight through the sleepy haze. His eyes scanned the writing before scowling, “Why did they have to address it to the Prince and Princess of England?” He whined. Nico could just about withstand the nickname from Lewis, there he had no choice.

“It’s Daniel we’re talking about here, my love. He never takes anything seriously.”

Nico sighed, “I know, I know. You’d better tell him we wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Lewis nodded, turning away from the bedroom. “Oh and make sure you sign it from the Prince and  _ PRINCE.”  _ Nico called after him as an afterthought. Lewis laughed, he had no intentions of doing so, he was Princess Hamilton after all.

\---

“Daniel, crown prince of Australia, wants me to attend his wedding.” The Spaniard announced as he entered the room. He was reading from the paper held in his hands, alerting Max of the wording. He moved, positioning himself on the settee next to his boyfriend, resting his head against his shoulder, “Do you want to go with me?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes in a way he knew Max couldn’t resist.

Ruffling his boyfriend’s feathery hair, the Belgian simply nodded. “Yeah sure, I’ll come with you to his wedding.”

“You’re the best!” Carlos exclaimed as he sat up and laced his arms around Max’s neck, “The very best.” He whispered softly before leaning forwards and gently brushing his lips against Max’s own.

\---

After just a few weeks, Daniel and Jemma had received replies from their friends and family across the globe. The majority had answered swiftly, confirming their attendance. It appeared as though no-one wanted to miss such a prestigious event, one that would be remembered for the rest of time. He was one of the most powerful princes, being first in line to the throne, and Jemma was a world renowned actress, winning several awards for her work over the years. They were the perfect couple. It was now just a matter of organising the finer details, of which Daniel’s father would undoubtedly pay for, and counting down the days. Yet, for some reason, Daniel seemed more hesitant than ever. Was he really sure this was what he wanted? Did he want to spend the rest of his life with Jemma, when there was a blonde German somewhere out there, just waiting for him?


	2. Running Out Of Time

Sebastian took his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the sensitive skin. He bit down, trying to stop the bubbles of emotion in his eyes that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. He had to do this, it was now or never. He loved Daniel. Always had, always will. And he had to tell him that.There was nothing that could stop the love he held for the Prince, not even his wedding to someone else. The childhood fantasies would always remain, regardless of the outcome of the event. But Sebastian knew he would hate himself if he didn’t at least try. He took a deep breath and reached out, his knuckles rapping against the hard wood of the door.

The door swung opened to reveal Daniel, dressed in a crisp white shirt and smart black trousers. He had a tie, decorated in the reds and blues of his family crest, around his neck and a lopsided grin on his face. He looked happy and Sebastian hated it. The sight of Daniel dressed in this way brought memories of their fantasy wedding flooding back to Sebastian, it felt as though it could almost be real, almost be him about say ‘I do.’. “I-” Sebastian began, unsure of how to approach the topic, “I need to talk to you.” His eyes scanned the hallway around them, “In private.”

Daniel nodded, opening the door wide enough for Sebastian to slip inside, “Is something wrong?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. 

“Yes.” Sebastian answered, he took a deep, steadying breath before continuing, “I think you’re making a mistake.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?” 

Sebastian stepped forwards, taking Daniel’s hand in his own. Their palms fitted together perfectly, their fingers lacing around each other’s. Sebastian couldn’t describe the comfort it brought just having Daniel’s skin against his own,  “I think you’re marrying the wrong person.” 

Daniel stopped, frozen in position as he considered Sebastian’s words, “Sebastian this is not the time nor the place to be saying such things.” He said coldly. He couldn’t be thinking about this, not right now. Not when he’d living with such doubts since the invitations had been sent off, “I am marrying Jemma, it’s the right thing to do. She’s going to give me an heir to the throne” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “‘The right thing’? How romantic!” He said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “You told me you don’t even love her.”

“I only said those words under the influence of alcohol Sebastian, I was not myself that evening.” Daniel answered, extracting his hand from Sebastian’s grip.

The hurt was evident as Sebastian spoke, barely above a whisper, “Did you mean it then, when you said you loved me?”

Daniel hesitated before reluctantly answering, “No.” Daniel found sudden interest in the plush carpeting beneath his feet. He couldn’t watch as Sebastian turned away from him, the soft sounds of sobbing echoing through the otherwise silent room. A wave of guilt washed over him as Sebastian walked out the door, letting it slam shut behind him. ‘I love her. I love only her. I love Jemma.’ He repeated, desperately trying to convince himself that his words were true. His aching heart said otherwise…

\---

The guests were all gathered in the large cathedral, talking away in various languages. People from the acting world were gathered to see the union, and various princes, princesses, kings and queens were in attendance. 

The pews had various colours of flowers attached, those of the Australian national crest, and of Daniel’s family’s crest. Those were the only decorations, as the venue was already beautiful, according to Jemma. 

Prince Hamilton was in attendance, one of the most powerful heirs to the British throne, alongside Prince Rosberg, or as Daniel liked to call him, Princess Hamilton, as he apparently looked like a girl and acted like one. And of course, he was married to Prince Hamilton. Donned in crisp, linen suits, both men had red ties around their neck, and the simple British rose emblem on their suits.

At the back of the room, sat Sebastian. His eyes were red and swollen, the result of crying. He had his head bowed, refusing to look at anyone who walked past. He was hunched in a suit slightly too big for him, the material bunched at his elbows. On the collar was the Federal Eagle, the national symbol for Germany. The hands on his watch seemed to tease him, counting down the minutes until the ceremony began. Every second ticked by, stretching to what felt like an eternity. Every tick of the watch seemed to ring in his ears, reminding himself that he would not be the one Daniel promised the rest of his life to.

The buzz soon died down when Daniel entered the room, walking towards the altar. They sat with baited breath, anticipating the moment the beautiful bride followed. Daniel glanced around the room, spotting the familiar figures of his friends and family. He had already seen Prince Hamilton and Prince Rosberg upon entering the room, eyeing up how Rosberg took the ‘Princess Hamilton’ invite a bit too seriously. Tucked behind his eye was a beautiful rose, the same shade of red as his tie. He caught Daniel’s eye and smiled innocently. At this, Daniel also cracked a smile, although not the usual one. This one was hiding nerves, and the inner feeling of betrayal and guilt. He took a deep breath and continued, only stopping when he reached the altar. 

Daniel felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder and turned to look at Mark, his best man. There was love in his brother’s eyes, a look of pride worn across his face, “You ready?” He asked. Daniel nodded.

Mark’s eyes followed where Daniel’s glances were directed, to none other than Prince Sebastian of Germany. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the Prince. There was something untrustworthy about Sebastian, something that left Mark feeling on edge. He cast his feeling aside, turning back to his brother, “I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thanks.” Daniel answered, his mind elsewhere. Had Sebastian really meant what he’d said? Ever since he’d left the bedroom, Daniel hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it, about him. Was there really truth in his words? Daniel shook his head, he couldn’t be thinking about that, not right now. Before he could say anything else, the sounds of gentle music echoed across the room. It was time.

The two doors opened and Jemma stepped through. Dressed in a pure white gown, she looked like the perfect picture. Her hair cascaded down her back, the veil shimmered in the gentle sunlight seeping through the various windows. The gems sent rays of light around the room, which made Jemma look like she was shining. Daniel knew she looked pretty but he couldn’t help wishing she had the curled blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes he’d grown to love so dearly.

Her dainty footsteps seemed to ring in Dan’s ears, each one louder than the organ playing some classic tune Daniel couldn’t remember. All he could think about was Sebastian. About how melodic his voice sounded, whispered in his ear. About how warm his skin felt beneath Daniel’s touch, warming even on a cold day. About how his lips felt pressed against his own, chapped but so soft. He wondered if Jemma knew about their rendezvous, what she would say if he left her for another man. He couldn’t do that… Could he?

Jemma finally came to a standstill in front of Daniel, her lips curving up into a smile. Daniel joined their hands together, his striking brown eyes meeting her softer brown ones. He momentarily zoned out, focusing on her and how pretty she was. But with every passing second, he realised what a mistake he was making. He couldn’t back out now… Could he?

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today.” The priest began, “To unite these two in holy matrimony. Before I begin, if any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Silence filled the room. Daniel glanced behind, looking into the expectant faces of all his friends and family. So many people had travelled from across the world to come here today, to watch such an event take place. But there was only one who truly mattered. Daniel caught Sebastian’s eyes, noting the slight flicker of hope behind the beautiful blue. It was Sebastian. It always would be.

Daniel took a deep breath, lifting a trembling hand into the air. “I do. I can’t do this.”


	3. When The Whole World Is Watching

_ Daniel took a deep breath, lifting a trembling hand into the air. “I do. I can’t do this.”  _

The room fell silent with the words uttered by the Prince of Australia.

Daniel turned to look at Jemma, “I’m so sorry Jemma but this -” He gestured to himself, “This isn’t me. I can’t keep pretending to be something I’m not. I can’t pretend to love you when I don’t, well not romantically anyway.”

Jemma gasped, “I- I- I…” She stuttered, unshed tears forming in her eyes, “Why?” She eventually managed, her voice shaking. “Why now, when the world is watching us? I never thought you’d be that type of guy, Daniel, never did I imagine that. The one to humiliate me on my wedding day just because you never loved me.” Her fingers clenched, creating small crescent shapes against her palms as she tried desperately to remain composed. Black mascara was streaming down her cheeks, no doubt that picture would be on the cover of every gossip magazine to humiliate her further, but she was too angry to care. There was a moment of silence, “Is there someone else? Someone who satisfies you more than me?” She spat angrily.

A warm, red blush crept over Daniel’s cheeks as he turned back to the guests, his eyes falling on the hunched figure in the back row. A fond smile spread over his cheeks, “There is. And  _ he’s _ here today.” 

Some of the guests let out gasps at this revelation. Sebastian lifted his head, looking through his messy hair, a sparkle of hope in his eyes. At the front, the vicar was giving Daniel a death stare, for he was confessing his love to another man, which was against Australia’s laws, and the man’s personal views.

“I’m so sorry Seb.” Daniel continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before, of course I meant that I love you.” He took a step towards the German Prince, “I was an idiot to let you walk out that door. But I hope you can forgive me.”

Sebastian nodded, standing from his seat. He was aware that everyone was watching, staring. He knew there would be whispered rumours, photographs taken - it would be all over the media within seconds. But he didn’t care. This was everything he had hoped for, everything he had wished would happen. This was his childhood dream coming true, “Of course I can Daniel.” He said, voice barely above a whisper, “I love you so much, and I can finally say it to the world.”

Daniel stepped forwards, moving slowly down the aisle. One foot. Then the other. One foot. Then the other. It felt like an eternity before he was standing in front of Sebastian, “It should have been you up there, I should have been marrying you.” He said, taking Sebastian’s hands in his own. The skin felt calloused beneath his touch but so familiar. His thumb smoothed over Sebastian’s palm, tracing small circles.

“I’m so glad you decided to wait until MY wedding to realise…” Jemma shouted bitterly. A look of anger was set across her face, “Did you ever love me?” She asked hesitantly, unsure whether she actually wanted to know the answer or not.

“I’m sorry Jemma, I… I didn’t.”

“Then why did you even ask me to marry you?” She queried.

“Do you want the truth?” he replied, not sure whether Jemma could take the truth. He cared for her like he cared for friends, so he didn’t want to hurt her too much, yet she was asking the question he really didn’t want to answer, asking for the one phrase he was dreading saying aloud, for the first time ever.    
Jemma’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Daniel, “Of course I want the truth. It’s the least you can do.”

“Well, I-I-I…” he trailed off, his nerves getting the better of him, he seemed to find his feet more interesting than the interior of the building, looking down at the matte black instead of addressing the guests.

Sebastian gently squeezed Daniel’s hand, offering his support, “It’s alright.” He encouraged. He knew how coming out had felt, however not on this grand scale. 

Daniel wasn’t just telling his ex-fiance, he was telling his parents and the rest of the world in one go. He knew people would be angry, his father especially. He knew people wouldn’t accept him. But he knew it was all going to be worth it, to finally be able to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved. 

Daniel took a deep breath, focusing on Sebastian before him. “The truth is, I’m gay. It’s as simple as that. I just couldn’t accept myself, and dated you to try be normal, have a girlfriend like other guys do. I wanted to break this off several times, but the look on my parents’ faces when I was around you told me otherwise, so I had to keep them happy. I spent so long trying to please them that I wasn’t pleasing myself, I was living a whole lie this whole time. I’m so sorry Jemma, so so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Jemma’s eyes softened at Daniel’s words, she couldn’t stay mad at him, “Oh Dan…” She murmured quietly, taking him into a gentle embrace at the altar. “Can… Can I get one last kiss?” 

Daniel sighed sadly, “Jem…” He felt Sebastian’s hand tense around his own.

“Please?” Jemma asked quietly.

Daniel shook his head but leant in anyway, brushing his lips against Jemma’s cheek. He felt her glossy lips place a feather light kiss to his cheek, for the last time in his life. That was when it sunk in for Daniel, this was goodbye. He watched, sadness washing over him, as Jemma turned and walked back down the aisle and out the door. Memories from their 7 year relationship clouded Daniel’s mind, and the tsunami of sadness washed over his body, making his eyes start to brim with tears. But he turned to face Sebastian, and his mood lifted instantly. The spark in his eyes was ignited, this was where Daniel was happiest, by Sebastian’s side, “What do you say we get out of here?” He asked, winking at Sebastian.

The German’s cheeks coloured red and he spluttered in surprise. But before he could answer, the booming voice of Daniel’s father Joe sounded above the guests, “You two are going nowhere.”

“Dad, we’re just going home, you guys enjoy the party and we’ll be back later!”

“Home? Son that palace ain’t a place called home for you anymore. If you take a foot out that door with that boy, don’t even think about coming back.”

“Father, please! This is who I am, you can’t change me. I’m still Crown Prince Ricciardo, you can’t do this to the future king of Australia.”

“I think you’ll find as the current king, I can do what I like. I’ll send the butler to collect all your things, you can find a hotel to stay in until you find a new home.”

Up until this point, Sebastian had remained silent, watching the argument develop through fearful eyes. But, with a deep breath, he spoke his word, “Daniel’s new home is already sorted. Tell his butler to ship his stuff to the Cologne Royal Palace, he’s living with me.”

Daniel smiled fondly, “Are you sure?” He asked Sebastian.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life, my love. Who knows, maybe there will be another wedding on the cards over in Germany?”

Mark stepped forwards, “And one in Spain.” 

Daniel turned, wide eyed to look at his half-brother and best man. He had nearly forgotten about the guests still seated on the pews, “What do you mean Mark?” He asked curiously, surely his brother could mean he was getting married?

“Well…” Mark began, “I mean exactly what you think I mean. Prince Alonso asked me to marry him at the end of my visit to Spain, around 3 months ago. The wedding’s next summer.” He proudly presented his hand to Daniel, showing off the silver ring that sat on his finger. The little diamond sat proudly in the centre, catching the sunlight sweeping through the windows. 

His eyes met the cold blue of his father Joe, but he didn’t care. He was already shipping all his belongings to Madrid, having arranged that with his butler when he got engaged. He was leaving the country and his father to become an Alonso-Diaz, like his brother who was leaving the country to join the Vettel family.

“Mark, just like your brother, I suggest you don’t come back to the palace. I don’t want 2 faggot sons to be heirs to the Ricciardo throne.” Joe said back to Mark, the distaste evident in his tone of voice.

“Oh don’t you worry, my butler shipped my stuff yesterday, I’m leaving in 3 days and I can’t wait to leave you behind.” Mark replied, full of confidence and pride. 

“Whilst we’re on the talk of marriage and leaving, I’m filing for divorce. I can’t stay with Joe if he won’t accept his sons just because they’re in love. To you all I’m Grace Mancini once again, not Queen Ricciardo, that’s just not me anymore.”

The guests fell silent upon those words, the queen was filing for a divorce. The eerie silence continued to hang over the room, until Daniel’s footsteps were audible. Grabbing Sebastian’s hand, he ran down the aisle with Sebastian in tow, escaping that afternoon’s memories. Stepping out of the church, he took one look back at his family, who he’d permanently be saying goodbye to. Not wanting to feel regret though, Daniel turned away and took one step into his new life.   
He wasn’t Prince Ricciardo, heir to the Australian throne, he was now part of the German royal family, alongside Crown Prince Sebastian Vettel. This was his new life, this was his future, and he was ready for it to start.


	4. As Long As I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times for Sebastian and Dan ;)

It was a couple of days later that Daniel boarded the airplane. His fingers were curled around Sebastian’s hand, his leg bouncing excitedly. This was it. This was the start of his new life. As much as it saddened him to leave behind his life in Australia, his friends and his family, he couldn’t wait to call Germany ‘home’. He turned to Sebastian, his goofy grin mirrored on the German’s face, 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Daniel exclaimed, fidgeting in his seat.

Sebastian reached over, resting his hand gently against Daniel’s leg, stilling his movement. He chuckled, “Calm down love. It’s gonna be a long flight.”

The private jet soon started to move onto the runway, and a tear rolled down Daniel’s cheek. He was leaving the land he’d lived in for 27 years. He looked out of the window, saw the Sydney skyline he’d grown up with. As the plane took off, he caught sight of the Opera House, where he’d spent many nights as a teen, and the famous harbour bridge where he watched the new year’s fireworks. The city held many memories for Daniel, he knew he’d miss it dearly, however he was starting a new chapter in his life and he was excited. He couldn’t wait to make new memories, this time with Sebastian by his side.

Daniel shifted in his seat, settling into the plush leather of the seat. He lifted his arm, gesturing to Sebastian who moved closer, thankful for the close seats. Sebastian nestled his head into Daniel’s shoulder, his blonde curls tickling Daniel’s chin. But he didn’t care, he was happy, “I love you.” He whispered, carding his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, making it stick up even more than before.

Sebastian peered up through long lashes, “Love you too Daniel.” He answered, lifted his head and brushing his lips against Daniel’s. He could still taste the lingering chocolate from Daniel’s snack. They spent the first part of the flight talking about everything and nothing all at once. Time passed quickly, they discussed their future together, what it would be to live under the same roof. Before Sebastian knew it, the plane had stopped, arriving for their layover in Dubai. 

Once the plane had set off again, Sebastian rested his head against Daniel’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. He closed his eyes, lulled by the soothing sound and let himself slip into an unconscious slumber. When Sebastian next opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Daniel staring at him, the plane completely stationary. He stretched his body, relishing in the satisfying clicks that escaped from his back. Had he really been asleep all that time? 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty…” Daniel murmured, smirking at Sebastian.

Sebastian felt a warm blush creep across his cheeks, “S-Sorry.” He mumbled, he must have been more tired than he’d realised! He felt Daniel’s hand rest against his cheek, his thumb smoothing across the skin,

“You look so peaceful when you sleep.” He said, smiling fondly, “But we are here. We’re in Germany Sebastian!”

Sebastian sat upright, leaning across Daniel’s body so that he could peer out the plane window. Instantly, he recognised the familiar sights of his country, of his home, the Royal Palace. His home that very shortly going to be shared with Daniel. He rose from the plane seat, offering his hand to Daniel, “Shall we?”

“Yes we shall, my love” He entwined his fingers with Sebastian, using the German’s support to stand. The excitement was back and he could barely stay still, nearly jumping on the spot. 

As they left the plane, thanking the pilot and staff, Daniel spotted the smiling figures of Sebastian’s family: his mother Heike, father Norbert and sister Vivian. He had always felt so at home around the Vettel’s, Heike and Norbert treating him like their own son. Travelling to spend the summer with Sebastian had always been a highlight of his year. Heike stepped forwards, gathering Sebastian and then Daniel in her arms, “It’s so good to have you here boys.” She turned to Daniel, “I hope you’ll be very happy with us.”

“I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done, I’m sure I’ll be happy here with you all. How can I ever repay you?”

“Oh dear…” Heike said, “You make Sebastian happy and that’s good enough for me.”

Daniel smiled fondly at Sebastian, “Always.”

Sebastian coughed, “Do you mind if we go upstairs? I feel shattered after such a long flight.” He said, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah, jet lag’s gonna suck, I need sleep.” Daniel replied with a yawn, the 22 hour flight taking it’s toll on him.

Sebastian leant forwards, his lips seeking Daniel’s ear. His breath was warmth, tickling Daniel’s skin as he whispered, “Are you sure it’s sleep you’re after, cuz last time I checked the bedroom isn’t just used for sleeping.”

Daniel spluttered, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at Sebastian. There was a teasing smirk across his face, lust in his eyes. 

Heike could hear every word as they ran up the staircase, luggage in hand. She turned to her husband before sighing, remembering how they were once like that. Her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “They’re just young and in love. I’m happy for them.” He said, leading Heiki into the living room, well away from Sebastian’s bedroom.  
\---

 

Sebastian lifted his fingers, curling them around the back of Daniel’s neck. He gently brushed the skin, playing with the soft strands of hair,

“Sooo…” He began, raising his eyebrows suggestively, “How do you fancy testing out the bed?”

Daniel smirked, his eyes falling to the double bed before them. It did look rather appealing. He slipped his arms around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him closer, “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do more…” He whispered softly. He bent slightly, resting his forehead against Sebastian’s. Here, he could see how Sebastian’s eyes were half closed, his lips slightly parted. He could feel every exhale, the breath warm against his skin. Daniel stuck out his tongue, wetting his lips, “I love you…” He said before pressing his lips against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian melted into the kiss, his lips moving in perfect time against Daniel’s. His hands found their way to the hem of Daniel’s t-shirt, and discarded it almost instantly. He began to explore Daniel’s exposed skin, running his fingers across the supple skin. He traced his fingers slowly across Daniel’s nipples, teasing the Australian before replacing his fingers with his lips, sucking at the exposed nipples. He felt Daniel shudder beneath his touch, a breathy moan escaping from his lips. Sebastian smirked, feeling slightly smug as he peered up from beneath his long lashes. He began licking lower, dipping in Daniel’s bellybutton. The Australian shivered at the contact, before a giggle escaped his lips. This was one of the spots he was ticklish in and Sebastian knew it. He continued south, his tongue skimming over the soft smattering of hair that peeked out from Daniel’s trousers. Sebastian lifted his fingers, quickly unbuttoning the jeans and pushing them down Daniel’s hips.

“No fair.” Daniel said, pouting, “I think you need to strip, and now.” He demanded, before grabbing at Sebastian’s shirt and ripping it open, not caring about the flying buttons now littering the floor. Sebastian grinned, pushing the offending fabric from his shoulders. He rose from his position on the floor, attaching his mouth to Daniel’s. He kissed with a desperate need, tracing his tongue along Daniel’s mouth. He took Daniel’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently sucking at the soft skin. Daniel moaned, opening his mouth and letting Sebastian’s tongue slip between his lips. Sebastian explored the depths of Daniel’s mouth, his tongue delving into every crescent as his hips rolled forwards. He let out a breathy moan, desperately needing the contact despite having his jeans in the way. He pushed frantically at the denim, needing to feel Daniel against him. 

“Mein Gott Daniel!” Sebastian breathed heavily, panting for breath

“Am I turning you on?” Daniel teased back, before starting to grind against Sebastian, his naked chest against Sebastian’s.

Daniel’s hands slipped around Sebastian’s waist, walking him backwards until he could feel the silk bedding at the back of his knees. Daniel gently pushed, causing Sebastian to stumble and fall against the bed before slowly crawling above him. Daniel dipped his head, capturing Sebastian’s lips in a needy kiss. Here, he could feel Sebastian’s chest rising and falling erratically, could feel every pant of breath pass from his chapped lips, could see the pleasure behind closed eyes and flushed cheeks. As he kept the kiss moving, Daniel dipped his hand between Sebastian’s legs, pushing them apart. 

Sebastian reached out, blindly swiping at his bedside table until he located one of the drawers and pulled it open. He pulled out the little bottle of lubricant and eagerly handed it to Daniel. Daniel opened the lid, squeezing a small amount out onto the palm of his hand. He rubbed his fingers through the liquid, warming it slightly before he brought them to Sebastian’s skin.

He pushed gently with one finger, letting Sebastian relax into the touch. Working with expert fingers, Daniel began to move in small circular motions, stretching the tight muscle. Daniel grinned as Sebastian moaned, his hips thrusting upwards.

“Oh Gott, Daniel ficke mich bitte!” Sebastian whimpered, small beads of sweat trailing off his forehead.

Knowing the English for those words, Daniel removed his fingers from inside Sebastian, leaving him whimpering at the loss of the contact. Moving over to the bedside cabinet, Daniel grabbed a condom and lube, covering his dick in both. 

“Ready?” He asked, his hand gently caressing Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian nodded, “So ready…” He murmured, eyes falling closed in anticipation.

Daniel lined himself up before slowly pushing forwards. He dipped, kissing Sebastian’s lips in an attempt to distract the German. The pain soon took over when Daniel’s dick was inside him, thrusting up in a gentle rhythm which had him moaning in pleasure. They moved together, becoming a sweat-dampened tangle of limbs. This continued until they could both feel their bodies becoming weaker from the increasing pace of Daniel’s thrusts. 

“C-C-Close…” Sebastian stuttered breathlessly. A white sticky liquid soon coated Daniel’s stomach, followed by a rather loud moan from Sebastian. Daniel soon realised this was cum smeared across his stomach, from Sebastian, who had obviously been turned on by him.

Daniel’s arms trembled, he could barely hold his own weight anymore. But he continued, riding out his orgasm with one final thrust before collapsing against Sebastian’s chest. He knew his weight wasn’t helping as Sebastian gasped for air, trying to fill his oxygen deprived lungs but he couldn’t help wanting to be close. He rested his sweaty forehead on Sebastian’s skin, smiling fondly, “That was amazing Seb.” He said, stifling a yawn with the palm of his hand. 

\---

“Sebastian, Daniel, time for some food.” Heike’s voice sounded from outside Sebastian’s door, followed by a cautious knock against the wood. “I know what you did in there boys, you can’t stay in there forever, especially when food’s waiting for you!” 

Sebastian groaned, pulling himself from where had been lying, content with Daniel in his arms. A red blush crept over his cheeks as he glanced at Daniel, “I am so sorry for her behaviour, she’s so embarrassing!” 

“I can hear you Sebastian! 5 minutes boys, then I expect you downstairs for dinner!”

Daniel chuckled, “Guess we should get up before she barges in through the door!” He said reluctantly. He pushed back the duvet from around their bodies and stretched as he stood up. He glanced down at his body, still sticky, and wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Can I jump in the shower first?” 

Sebastian nodded, “Mind if I join?” He asked, raising his eyebrows jokingly. 

“We might be longer than 5 minutes, she’ll think we’re up to no good again!” Daniel laughed.

“And what if we are?” Sebastian asked teasingly, climbing across the bed until he stood before Daniel. He slipped his hands around Daniel’s waist, holding him close, “What if I want to get up to no good?” He murmured, pressing his lips to Daniel. There was a pause before Sebastian spoke again, “C’mon she actually will just walk in if we’re too long. You don’t want her walking in on us having sex again, do you?” He said, offering his hand to Daniel. 

Daniel shook his head, shuddering internally at the thought, “No! Maybe we’ll just shower instead, keep Heike happy.” He took Sebastian’s hand in his own and followed the German to the bathroom, looking forward to cleaning the dirt and grime of the last 24 hours from his body. He was enjoying his stay in Germany so far...


	5. A Matter Of Time

**** Once clean and dressed, Sebastian and Daniel headed downstairs, the carpet plush beneath their toes. Daniel had his fingers clasped around Sebastian’s, feeling oddly nervous to be having his first dinner with the Vettel’s as Sebastian’s boyfriend. 

As Daniel entered the room, he felt all eyes fall on him. A warm blush crept over his cheeks, colouring them red as he remembered Heike’s words earlier - how was he meant to face them after she knew what had just happened with her son. He felt Sebastian squeeze his hand, offering a reassuring smile as he pushed Daniel towards one of the empty chairs. Sebastian pulled out the chair, letting Daniel sit down before taking the one beside him, pressing their legs closely together. 

Seated already at the table was Sebastian’s parents and sister but there was one face Daniel didn’t recognise, a small brunette sitting next to Vivian. He gave her a friendly smile before offering her his hand, “I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m Daniel, Prince of -” He hesitated. He wasn’t Prince of Australia anymore, having left behind his title when fleeing his father and home, “Future Prince of Germany?” He corrected himself, grinning at Sebastian beside him.

“Yes, this is Daniel, the future prince of Germany.” he gestured to his boyfriend, before placing a quick kiss to his cheek, making Daniel blush a deep red.

The girl smiled sweetly, “I’ve heard a lot about you, all good I promise! I’m Jess, Vivian’s partner.” She answered, shaking Daniel’s hand in greeting.

“Nice to meet you Jess. I’m glad to meet all of you, my future family.”  

Vivian glanced around the table and took a deep breath before speaking, “Actually as we’ve got you all here, there’s something we’d like to tell you all.” She then gestured to Jess, who stood up to show off her figure. There was a bump visible underneath the skin tight material, which only meant one thing. Jess was pregnant with her and Vivian’s child.

“I… I’m gonna be a grandmother?” Heike questioned, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her daughter was happily married and was now having a child. She rose from her seat, rushing towards Vivian and Jess, sweeping the couple in a hug, “I’m so happy for you guys!” She exclaimed, pressing a kiss to Vivian’s cheek. 

“Congratulations!” Sebastian said happily, he couldn’t believe he was going to be an uncle! He leant forwards, whispering in Daniel’s ear, “That could be us someday soon?” He suggested, images of being parents flooding his mind.

“I’d love that, someday. Maybe in a few years, when we’re married and settled down though, yeah?”

Sebastian smiled, “Course.” He said happily, squeezing Daniel’s hand. He turned to his family, “I know!” He said, a sparkle behind his eyes, “Why don’t we throw a party to celebrate?” 

Vivian’s eyes widened in delight, “That’s a perfect idea, you know how much I love to dance!” She exclaimed, thrilled with the idea. She was always looking for an excuse to don a pretty dress and dance across the ballroom, “What do you think?” She asked Jessica. 

“Anything for us, my love. Hey Sebastian, this gives you a chance to dance with Daniel!” She answered, leaning against Vivian.

\---

“Let’s get this party started!” Jenson shouted across the loud music, offering the group a tray of shot glasses. He picked one up, the glass cool beneath his fingers before lifting it to his mouth and swallowing  the burning liquid. He watched, grinning as his friends copied one-by-one. Sebastian downed the liquid in one, coughing and spluttering as the drink travelled down his throat.

“Aww Seb…” Daniel cooed, resting his hand gently against Sebastian’s back before drinking his own shot of vodka. 

Beside the couple, sat Max and Carlos who clinked their glasses together, exclaiming “Cheers!” before lifting the cups to their mouths. Once the liquid had been drunk, Carlos offered his hand to Max, “How about a dance, love?” He asked, linking his fingers with Max’s. Together, the couple walked to the centre of the dance floor where they began to move in time with the gentle beat of the music. Max laced his fingers behind Carlos’ neck while Carlos rested his hands against Max’s waist as they began to sway. 

As Jenson supplied the remaining group with another drink, Sebastian wrinkled his nose in disgust - he hated the sharp burning sensation that followed. But thankfully, Daniel took two glasses and drank the liquid from both without even wincing. He nudged Sebastian’s shoulder playfully, grinning, “You owe me one!” He said, lifting the two empty glasses.

“Have anything in mind?” Sebastian asked suggestively, genuinely thankful for Daniel taking his drink. As much as he loved Jenson, he knew the Brit loved his drink far more than anyone else! 

“Hmmm…” Daniel lifted his hand to his chin as he pondered the question. He knew what Sebastian was insinuating but for once, that wasn’t what he wanted. The music changed to a steady beat, a song that he recognised. He smirked, “I want you to dance with me.” He commanded, standing up from the secluded corner the group had gathered in. 

The gentle beat dictated the following actions as Sebastian followed Daniel to the corner of the dancefloor. Sebastian took a step forwards, closing the space between the couple. He nuzzled his head into Daniel’s neck, the lingering scent of aftershave and sweat filling his nostrils. He loved the feeling of Daniel’s hands resting against the small of his back, holding him close. The music pulsated around the room, thumping through the floorboards, sending shivers through his body. Daniel could also feel the beat through Sebastian’s touches, letting out little moans of pleasure. Maybe he had had a little too much to drink, but he wasn’t caring about letting people know how much of a handsome boyfriend he had.

Daniel lifted his hand, brushing his fingers through Sebastian’s sweat dampened hair, “I love you y’know…” He shouted, wanting to be heard across the music.

Sebastian leaned into the touch, “I know.” He said, his mouth against Daniel’s ear, “Love you too.” 

Across the room, Sebastian spotted Vivian and Jessica sharing a dance together, Vivian’s hands resting possessively on the rounded bump of Jess’s stomach. He was glad his sister had found happiness, someone to love - he knew how much that could change your life! They seemed to be enjoying the party, permanent grins spread across their faces. The party, his idea, had been the perfect opportunity to invite his friends and spend time with his sister. He glanced across the room, looking at his group of friends still seated in the corner. Nico was currently seated in Lewis’ lap, a goofy grin spread across his face as he peered up at his husband.  Jenson, was sat the head of the table, a beer bottle cradled between his fingers. He was chatting away animatedly, undoubtedly exchanging a humourous story of some sort. Daniil sat on the edge of his seat, eyes wide as he stared at Jenson, clinging onto his every word. Sebastian had been surprised to hear from Mark and Fernando, the couple agreeing to attend the party. While Sebastian had only met Mark as Daniel’s half brother, he had quickly become a close friend. But, despite this, the man remained aloof and distant, rarely attending such events as he lived so far from Germany. This was the last time they would all be together before their wedding took place. He still couldn’t believe that Mark and Fernando were actually getting married, he was so excited to travel to Spain to be by Daniel’s side as they celebrated the wedding of the two.

\----

Sebastian and Daniel were the last two to climb the staircase, heading for their new room. They crept quietly along the hallway, careful not to disturb the many guests sleeping in each spare room. As Sebastian pushed open the door to their bedroom, he turned to Daniel,

“I feel all sticky.” He complained, aware of the browning stain across the front of his white shirt. Plenty of spirits had been consumed that night, and Sebastian’s shirt had some of them littered over it. He vaguely recalled Jenson stumbling into him, his drink spilling across Sebastian’s skin.

Daniel sighed, so desperate for the sleep his body craved, “I’m not sure I have the energy for a shower.” 

“Bath then love?” Sebastian suggested, his eyes wandering to the ensuite where a large, luxury bath was waiting. Rose petals were floating on the top of the bubbling waters, and some light music was playing in the background, to set the tone for their bath as lovers.

Once undressed, Daniel slipped into the bathtub, warm water lapping at his skin. He leant his head back, resting it against the cool ceramic of the bath. A contented sigh slipped from his parted lips as his eyes fluttered closed - this really was bliss!

  
“Room for one more?” Sebastian asked, chuckling at Daniel. He moved his fingers to the buttons on his shirt, pushing them through the material. He slipped the material from his body before moving to his jeans and pulling them away from his legs. Without waiting for an answer, Sebastian removed his boxers, teasing Daniel slightly whilst doing so. Daniel offered Sebastian his hands, helping the German into the water.    
  
Sebastian settled between Daniel’s body, resting his head against the supple skin of his chest. He laced his fingers with Daniel’s, smiling happily. Here, he could hear Daniel’s heartbeat, thumping loud in his ears. They lay together, a tangle of limbs, for what felt like  forever. Sebastian was so glad to have Daniel to share little moments like these - they rarely had the opportunity when living so far apart. But, with Daniel now living under the same roof, he couldn’t wait to see what they would get up to from here on out. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man, he could see it all - the wedding, the children - he could see everything. It was just a matter of time.


	6. Final Days

“So we’ve got everything sorted then, yes?” Mark double checked, making sure everything was indeed ready for their wedding in 6 weeks. His brother Daniel was on holiday in Spain with Prince Sebastian, who were helping organise the wedding along with him and Fernando.

“Si, mi amor. Everything is sorted, we just need to wait now.” Fernando replied softly, leaning into his fiance’s touch. He was excited about the wedding, he had waited so long to marry.

“Jenson said the cake was coming along nicely, our personalised wedding suits are sorted, the bouquet’s being made up, we have the venue and guests, I can’t believe everything’s sorted and in 6 weeks I’ll be married to you. Te quiero, Fernando.”

“I love you too Mark.”

\---

Over in Belgium, further preparations were being made for the Spanish prince’s wedding. Carlos was Fernando’s best man, hence why he was worrying about how the wedding would pan out, as the last wedding he attended was… eventful. Despite the unexpected ‘surprises’ in Daniel’s wedding, he knew Mark and Fernando’s would go without issue. They were the perfect couple together. As Fernando’s best man, Carlos had known about the relationship and engagement long before everyone, including the couple’s family. And now, Carlos couldn’t wait to share their special day.

“Wow…” Max exhaled breathlessly, a fond grin spread across his face, “You look - just wow…” He said as Carlos exited the changing rooms, a tight fitting charcoal grey suit donned. The material clung to his every curve, showing off each muscle. He looked stunning.

Carlos chuckled, raising his eyebrows at his speechless boyfriend, “Do you like?” He teased, running his hands along the suit material.

Max took a step forwards, taking the jacket into his hands, thumbing the soft fabric, “I like very much. You look amazing.” he then bought his lips close to Carlos’ ear, before whispering, “but you’d look even better without it.”

A warm blush crept over Carlos’ cheeks, colouring them red. He quickly glanced around the room, finding it suitably empty before leaning forwards and brushing his lips against Max’s, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He asked, smirking. He pushed at the material on his shoulders, lowering the jacket slightly before stopping, laughing, “Maybe when we get home?”

Max nodded eagerly before walking into the changing room to try on his suit, dark red in colour. He appeared moments later wearing his chosen suit, tie undone but around his neck. He rubbed his fingers against the back of his neck and glanced at Carlos with slight embarrassment, “Can you help me please?” He asked, offering Carlos the two ends of material.

“Aww love, why don’t you buy a clip on tie?” Carlos laughed as he took hold of the material and began expertly tying. 

“I know another use for this damn thing though.” Max winked, smiling as he watched Carlos grow flustered in the middle of the shop floor. He rested his hand against Carlos’ arm, lingering for slightly too long, “God I can’t wait to get you home…”

\----

Jenson crouched down, steadying himself on the table. He peered at the white cake, eyeing every intricate detail. Around the edges, he’d piped little red roses, Fernando’s favourite. There was also gold piping on the cake, signifying Australia’s national colours, chosen by Mark. 

The cake looked good, even Jenson had to admit. Despite working as a baker for years, this was probably the cake he was most proud of - it meant something special to him. Deeming it perfect, he stood up, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He exhaled deeply, he could finally relax! But before he could, he took out his phone and captured a final picture. He sent it to Mark, captioning it with: Can’t wait for the special day ;)

Jenson picked up a little cupcake he’d baked earlier in the day and began munching on the chocolate coated heaven. As he savoured every mouthful, he looked proudly at his new creation.

\-----

Sebastian sighed happily, wriggling his toes in the warm sand. He could feel the wind in his hair, smell the salt in the sea. This was perfect. This was bliss. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy. He turned to Daniel who was sat beside him,

“I wish we never have to leave.” Sebastian murmured dreamily. He could imagine creating a life out here, under the hot sun. They would have it all: days on the beach, swimming in the sea, lazy days but happy days. He could just see them in 10 years, Daniel playing in the sand with children, their children. God he really was in love. It would be perfect, a little house on the beach where they could be a proper little family together. Sebastian sighed again, his smile growing as he leant backwards against the sand.

Daniel glanced down at Sebastian, lacing his fingers through Sebastian’s hair as he brushed down some of the wild curls. There was such a faraway look on Sebastian’s face. “You’d get bored.” Daniel commented, knowing that Sebastian was very much like a child in need of constant amusement.

“Never.” Sebastian assured him, “I’d never be bored with you here.” He said, reaching up and resting his fingers against the back of Daniel’s neck. He gently pulled, bringing Daniel’s head down to him.

“Plus…” Daniel continued, face just millimetres from Sebastian’s as he leant over the German’s body, “We’ve got to go tomorrow otherwise we’ll miss Mark’s wedding.”

Sebastian thought for a moment, pouting slightly, “Fine.” But at the back of his mind, Sebastian knew he wouldn’t only miss Mark and Fernando’s wedding if they stayed.

Daniel kissed away Sebastian’s pout, “But…” He whispered, pulling away, “I can think of one way to enjoy our final evening together…”

\------

“Vivian…” Jess moaned, “I’ve got nothing to wear to the wedding tomorrow! Nothing fits!” She sat down miserably, resting her hands against her rounded stomach.

“Maybe try those loose summer trousers you bought, they might fit?”

At the suggestion, Jess looked crestfallen, “I don’t know where they are.” She said, her bottom lip trembling, “Why am I so bloody fat.” She said, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

“You’re not fat love, you’re carrying our child. There is a child inside you, an actual freaking child!” Vivian moved to the wardrobe, rummaging through their clothing. From inside, she pulled out a small black paper bag, “I was saving this for a surprise but it’ll be perfect for tomorrow.” She said, handing it to Jess.

Curious, Jess opened the bag and took out a soft, floaty dress decorated in a pretty floral pattern, “It’s beautiful! I love it!” She exclaimed, hurrying to the mirror so that she could slip it over her head.

The dress hung perfectly on her frame, showing off her bump perfectly. “See…” Vivian said, coming to stand behind Jess, “You’re beautiful.” She rested her hands against Jess’ bump, “Both of you are.”

\----

Back in England, the Hamilton-Rosberg’s were preparing for their flight to Spain. Lewis stood at the large bay window, peering into their garden. The sky was a miserable grey, overcast and cloudy. Rain fell in huge droplets, splashing against the ground and coating everything in its path. He listened as the water hit the window frame, echoing through the quiet room.  As much as Lewis liked living in England, he hated the weather! 

“I hope it’s warmer in Spain.” He commented, shivering as if proving his point. Despite the layers wrapped around his body, he still felt freezing. 

“I know it’s warmer in Spain, love. Britain’s not exactly the warmest of places, is it?” Nico answered as he rose from his spot on the floor, moving to stand behind Lewis. He slipped his arms around Lewis’ waist, smiling into his neck. Nico knew Spain quite well, having spent some of his childhood there, living with his grandparents until he was ready for the royal lifestyle his parents lived. He had enjoyed every second in Spain, it was warm and pretty. But he had willingly forsaken that when he’d agreed to marry the love of his life, “But I love it here.” He said, pressing a light kiss to Lewis’ skin.

“Does that have anything to do with a certain handsome Prince by any chance?” Lewis joked.

“Of course, Lew, I love you more than anything.”

Lewis leant into Nico’s touch, “I’m glad to hear it. Love you too.”

Nico smiled, his lips brushing Lewis’ ear, “You know…” He whispered, “I’d love you even more if you helped me with the last of the packing.” He said, gesturing to where he had left an open case surrounded by enough clothing to a last month. He untangled himself from Lewis and walked over to the case, Lewis behind him. He couldn’t wait to see everyone tomorrow...


	7. Unity

The Spanish halls had been decorated in vibrant colours. Pretty flowers were gathered in little bunches, mixes of roses and tulips. They were placed among red ribbons, tied in bows and little yellow lights. In the middle of the hall, a plush red carpet had been placed, leading up to the altar. There were chairs placed either side, lined in rows, waiting for friends and family to be seated. 

Jenson leaned against the doorframe, a lollypop held between his lips. He watched, amused, as Mark began pacing the room, “Nervous?” He smirked, all the years spent being Mark’s friend, he had leant the little habits.

“We all know what happened at the last wedding I attended, I just hope it doesn’t turn out like that.”

Jenson’s smirk softened as he stepped forward, resting his hand gently against Mark’s shoulder, “Nando loves you mate, it’s gonna be a perfect wedding.”

\---

Fernando could barely keep still as he sat, waiting. His leg bounced up and down, an excited energy coursing through his body. It was just a matter of minutes left until he’d be standing beside Mark, not long until he would say “I do.” He had a permanent grin spread across his cheeks, his eyes shining bright. He turned to Carlos who had been helping him get ready.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!” He exclaimed excitedly. “I’m getting married! I’ve waited so long for this, it feels like a dream!”

Carlos chuckled, “I know you’re getting married, you’d told me every day since you got engaged! But I’m happy for you. Maybe one day I’ll be in your position, about to marry?”

Carlos then sighed slightly, before images flooded his mind. These were of him a few years, but instead of being the best man, he was the groom, and about to marry Max. 

“I’m certain it’ll be you and Max soon.” Fernando said, interrupting Carlos’ daydream.   
Carlos nodded, a distant look in his eyes, “I hope so. But first we’ve got to get you married!” He said, offering his hand to Fernando. It was time.

\---

Mark walked along the carpet, his head turning to watch the friends and family that had gathered. Everyone was smiling, unshed tears in their eyes. He nodded to Daniel as he walked past who was beaming, a grinning Sebastian sat next to him. This was the happiest day of his life and he could hardly contain himself. Once he’d reached the end of the altar, he stood with Jenson by his side, watching and waiting for the door to open again.

The music kicked in and a beaming Fernando walked in, Prince Carlos by his side. They both looked slightly overcome with emotion. Mark’s smile spread across his face, reaching his eyes. His husband-to-be looked beautiful, dressed in a smart black suit with his hair perfectly styled except from the little wisp that fell across his eyes. Bubbles of emotion formed behind his eyes and he blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry on their special day. But as Fernando walked towards him, he felt overwhelmed with love and happiness. The smile on his face brightened further when he stopped in front of Mark. He reached out, taking Fernando’s hand in his own. He tangled their fingers together, his thumb rubbing across the smooth skin.

“We are gathered here for the marriage of Prince Fernando Alonso Diaz of Spain, and Mark Webber. If anyone has any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” The vicar began as the room sat down in their seats.

Mark held his breath, his eyes widening slightly as recalled the events of his brother’s wedding. He felt Fernando freeze beneath his touch. Surely it wouldn’t end in the same way? Fortunately, the room remained silent and the vicar continued. Mark watched Fernando physically relax. 

“Now we will start with the vows. Mark, is it okay if you go first? I understand you’ve written your own.”

Mark nodded eagerly. He looked at Fernando, “Nando, from the day I met you I knew there was something special between us. You’ve been there through the ups and the downs, the good and the bad. You’ve been my rock through everything, keeping me from sinking and I’m eternally grateful for that. You’ve taken me into your home, welcomed me with your heart. Te quiero mi amor, siempre.” Mark watched as Fernando’s cheeks coloured red and he lifted his hand to gently swipe at the tears falling from Fernando’s eyes, “Te quiero mi amor, siempre.” He repeated, whispering only for Fernando to hear.

“And Fernando, if you’d like to say your vows?”

“I have no idea how to put everything I feel for you Mark into words. These have been the best years of my life because I’ve been lucky enough to spend every minute of every day with you. And now, being able to wake up in your arms and hear your voice before I go to sleep, makes me the happiest man alive. You’re my soulmate Mark, my forever. Te amo.”

Mark smiled fondly, his eyes crinkling in happiness. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Fernando, bringing him close. Here, he could smell the sweet aftershave he loved so dearly, the smell that reminded him of home. Home was where his heart was, and that lied with Fernando. 

“And now for the rings?” The vicar announced, before the designated ring bearer walked down the aisle. It turned out to be Prince Felipinho Massa of Brazil, son of King Felipe. He looked sweet striding towards the couple, dressed in a small suit. He was proudly holding a white pillow in front of him, two silver rings sat on top. Felipinho held the pillow first to Mark who took one of the rings in his hand. He then took Fernando’s left hand in his, slipping the silver band onto his ring finger. His eyes then met Fernando’s earthy brown hues, a soft expression of love ever present. 

Fernando smiled before reaching down and picking up the second ring from Felipinho. He stared into Mark’s eyes, momentarily becoming entranced by his lover. Focusing on the moment, he grabbed Mark’s left hand, slipping the band next to the diamond engagement ring added a few months prior.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” The vicar continued, “You may now kiss!” 

Fernando did not hesitate, sweeping Mark off his feet, before leaning slightly, capturing his lips in a short kiss. As much as he wanted to continue in the moment, Fernando was aware of the cheering and clapping from everyone around him. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Mark’s. Fernando lifted his hand, gently caressing Mark’s cheek with his fingers, 

“Mi marido…” He whispered in awe, still unable to believe it had happened.

“I announce to you, Fernando and Mark Alonso Diaz!”

The couple joined their hands, raising them high into the air for the crowd to see. They then walked down the aisle whilst the guests chucked confetti over them, celebrating their union. The two men grinned, finally they were married!

\---

With all the photographs taken and the food consumed, the guests were gathered in the now empty hall. Gone were the chairs and plush carpet. Instead, in one corner, a small DJ booth had been set up. Music was being playing, thumping through the floorboards as everyone huddled around Fernando, ready for the traditional bouquet throwing. 

Whoever caught the bouquet was meant to be married next, and several of the guests were in relationships yet not married. Among those hoping to catch were Carlos and Daniel.

A cheer echoed around the room as Fernando raised his arms ready to throw. His back was turned to the guests while Mark watched on, slightly amused. Fernando swung and let go, letting the pretty flowers cascade into the air. The crowd lunged to catch the bouquet, however Daniel’s taller frame gave him an advantage, being able to catch the flowers before anyone else. He grinned, turning to Sebastian and presenting him with the flowers.

“Oooo!” Mark called from across the room, smirking, “Now all you need is Sebastian to ask you!” 

A red blush crept over Daniel’s cheeks as he looked at Sebastian. The German gave a subtle nod of his head before opening his mouth, “Well…” He began, reaching down and squeezing Daniel’s hand, “I kind of already did…”

\---

The Barbados sunlight was fast fading, it was already 8 in the evening. The couple were due to leave late that night but Sebastian had a plan. He wanted to make this holiday memorable for Daniel.

Walking down the beach, Sebastian found a spot with a beautiful view. Palm trees were behind the couple, whilst the white sand lead out to the horizon, the sun setting behind the clouds, colouring the sky in an array of reds, oranges, yellows and pinks. It looked picturesque, like something you’d see in a photograph rather than real life. It was perfect.

With Daniel’s fingers laced around his own, Sebastian stopped. He took a deep breath, before turning to face Daniel. 

“Daniel, mein Geliebte. Ich liebe dich über alles. You complete me, you really do. I’m so glad to have a man like you to call mine, someone as strong as you, someone as thoughtful as you, someone as beautiful as you. When things get hard, you always support me, help me through everything. You mean the whole world to me, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I want to wake up everyday with you beside me, spend the rest of my days with the man I love.”

Sebastian crouched down on one knee, pulling a little black box from his pocket. He peered up at Daniel, smiling at his wide eyes and surprised expression. He opened the box to reveal a little gold band, simple with a small diamond in the middle, “Make me the happiest man alive please? Will you marry me?”

Sebastian looked up at Daniel with expectant eyes, almost pleading for a yes. Daniel didn’t need to think twice, he knew the answer already. He nodded, “Yes! Yes of course I will!” He watched grinning as Sebastian took the ring from the box and slid it into his finger.

Daniel let a few sobs escape his lips, but that was the last thing he could care about, for he had just gotten engaged to the love of his life.

\---

“What?” Mark asked in mild surprise, “When did that happen?” He asked curiously, this was the first he’d heard about such a proposal.

Sebastian dipped his head smiling, “Yesterday.” He shyly smiled up at Mark, before holding Daniel’s hand up, showing off the golden ring on the fourth finger, the little diamond shining in the light.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Mark announced, pleased that his little brother had finally found happiness. He clapped his hands, the guests around them echoing until the room was filled with applause.

“Well let’s get this celebration underway!” a voice on the microphone announced, who everyone soon recognised as DJ DC. The music resumed, this time with a slow and gentle beat. Fernando took Mark’s hand,   
“May I have this dance?” He asked, dragging a reluctant Mark to the dancefloor for their first dance as a married couple.

The familiar guitar riff sounded through the audio, and everyone recognised the song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Fernando wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck while Mark’s hands splayed across Fernando’s lower back. They began swaying, moving in time with the music.

Getting lost in each other’s eyes, everyone else faded away into the abyss of darkness, Fernando being the only person Mark was focused on. Listening to each lyric, Mark’s heart was touched, knowing he had found love right where he was, and that he was now happily married.

The song soon finished, leaving everyone else to flood back onto the dancefloor for the rest of the night. Drinks were drunk, congratulations were said, everything was perfect. Jenson even cried over the cake, wanting it to stay preserved and not be eaten. All his hard work had gone into the masterpiece after all!

\---

_ “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today.” The priest began, “To unite these two in holy matrimony. Before I begin, if any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  _

_ Silence filled the room. Daniel glanced behind, looking into the expectant faces of all his friends and family. So many people had travelled from across the world to come here today, to watch such an event take place. But there was only one who truly mattered. Daniel caught Sebastian’s eyes, noting the slight flicker of hope behind the beautiful blue. It was Sebastian. It always would be. _

_ Daniel took a deep breath, lifting a trembling hand into the air. “I do. I can’t do this.”  _

Except for the fact that he could, he would go through with the wedding. For he was marrying Sebastian this time, and not Jemma.


	8. To Last A Lifetime

The city of Berlin was buzzing in excitement. It was not everyday that a royal wedding took place, and not one on this scale either. The citizens were all rushing to the city hall in hopes of catching a glimpse of the happy couple.

Ever since the scandal of Daniel’s last wedding day, he’d been in the limelight, as a role model and as a future king, although not to his country of birth. People valued him for his courage and his obvious love for Sebastian, which was still going strong after years together. And after all this time, it was finally time for them to get married.

The invitations were already sent out, and the suits chosen for the couple. Both chose to wear black, the vibrant red of their ties creating a sharp contrast. The red of the ties matches the red in the little German flags on their suit pockets, Daniel also having an Australian flag to accompany that.

Daniel was waiting almost anxiously, Mark by his side, trying to calm his brother down as best he could. It wasn’t that Dan was extremely nervous, he was just really excited, to be marrying the true love of his life. The pair weren’t even at the venue yet, instead there were waiting in a hotel nearby, while Seb had been staying at yet another hotel. The permanent grin on Dan’s face couldn’t be wider as practically bounced around the room, Mark watching in amusement.

“You’re gonna be fine, relax. You’ll be married before you know it!” Mark chuckled, nudging Dan’s shoulder with his own as his brother finally sat down next to him.

“I know, I’m just worried. What if he decides he’s not ready. I know it’s been 4 years, but what if that’s not enough for him?” Dan blurted out. Mark raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Dan, Sebastian loves you more than anything, there is no way he’s going to change his mind. It’s normal to be nervous before your wedding. Trust me, I’ve been there, it’s going to be alright.” Dan nodded hesitantly in return, still looking unsure..

“Now what are you waiting for, don’t you have to marry the love of your life?” Mark said teasingly, looking down at his watch. Dan perked up immediately when he saw the time, standing up and smoothing down his jacket. He smiled gently at Mark, before hugging him tightly. Mark chuckled again.

“It’s going to be the best day of your life, I promise.”

\---

Sebastian smiled giddily at himself in the mirror as he put in the suit jacket. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that in under an hour, he was going to be married. He saw the crowds on the way to the hotel he was currently at, there were thousands upon thousands lining the streets, to see him marry.

He sighed lightly when he saw it was finally time for him to make his way to the venue, knowing the cameras were following every move.

Walking to where his family were waiting for him in the hotel foyer, Seb smiled, before taking his father in for a quick hug. His father gave him a fond smile.

“I can’t believe you’re finally getting married.” his father said. Sebastian shrugged, a large grin on his face.

“Me neither to be honest, I didn’t ever think this day would come. And I never thought Dan would actually agree to become my husband” he said softly.

“You and Dan are made for each other, I could see it from the first time you met! You only had eyes for him, he only had eyes for you, it was always going to last. Now come on, we don’t want you to be late for your own wedding” his father gently pushed Sebastian towards the door.

As soon as he was out the door, the crowds started to cheer, the noise almost deafening. Sebastian grinned and waved, trying not to show his nerves too much. His family followed him out, Vivian to his right, Heike and Norbert to his left.

They made their way to the city hall, the streets becoming more and more crowded as they neared, everyone wanting to see the future king before he married.

He paused outside the door, glancing back at his family, who gave him an encouraging nod. Norbert then grabbed Seb’s hand, before walking into the city hall, in front of all the guests.

Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Dan at the end of the aisle, grinning widely at him. He smiled back, but could feel tears coming to his eyes. He gripped his father’s hand tighter as they walked along the aisle, the guests smiling at them as they passed by.

They arrived at the end of the aisle in no time, but for Sebastian it felt like an eternity, each second feeling like ten. Seb turned to hug his father tighty for a moment, before finally letting go, taking his place opposite Daniel. Daniel grinned at him, taking his hand to squeeze it gently.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Daniel gently whispered, through the silence of the crowd. Over 300 guests from around the world were in attendance, Daniel's mum and Sebastian’s family watching on from the front row. Mark was standing slightly behind the two of them as best man, proudly beaming at the two of them.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to unite Crown Prince of Germany, Sebastian Vettel, and his fiancé, Daniel Ricciardo, in holy matrimony.” the officiant started off, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Sebastian’s grip momentarily tightened on Daniel’s hands at this, nerves kicking in for him.

“Before I begin, if any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Sebastian looked at Dan as if he was somehow expecting him to say the same words he had spoken last time he was about to get married.

“I’m not going anywhere, don't worry love.” Daniel said softly. Sebastian smiled, and as there were no other guests who spoke up, they could continue the ceremony without problem.

“First, we’ll start with the vows. Sebastian, are you okay to go first?” the officiant asked, receiving a small nod from the blonde.

“Dan… I cannot explain how happy I am that we are here today. Our relationship might not have been appreciated by everyone, but I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else. I love you with all my heart and I promise I’ll always be there for you. Ich liebe dich, Dan.” At the last sentence, a tear rolled over his cheek, and Dan carefully brushed it away with his thumb, smiling at the loving words.

“And Daniel, if you’d like to say yours.” Daniel nodded and sighed shakily.

“Sebastian, you’ve stood with me in times when no one else would, when even most of my family wanted nothing to do with me anymore. You’ve shown me nothing but love and affection through it all, you made me feel so loved, like I belonged. Being with you feels so natural, so right, I can't wait to call you my husband. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, you’re my one and only, Seb.”

After the vows were complete, a small sob came from Sebastian, eyes glistening with fresh tears about to spill. Daniel wasn't doing much better, small tear trails visible on both cheeks.

“May we please have the rings?” The officiant spoke, before the rings were brought towards the couple, by King Felipe of Brazil's son, Felipinho. Sebastian carefully took the first one off the small pillow while the officiant spoke the instructions.

“Sebastian, take Daniel’s left hand in your own.” Sebastian did as he was asked, smiling lovingly at Dan whilst gently taking his hand.

“And now repeat after me. I, Sebastian Vettel, Crown Prince of Germany, take you, Daniel Ricciardo, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” Sebastian repeated the words loud and clear, a sob escaping his lips towards the end. He slid the gold ring on Daniel’s ring finger, to add to the small silver diamond ring added in Barbados a year prior.

“And Daniel, please take Sebastian’s left hand.” Daniel grasped hold of his hand, running his thumb over the palm to calm Sebastian’s nerves.

“Now repeat after me, I Daniel Ricciardo, take you, Sebastian Vettel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” Like Sebastian, Daniel repeated these words, whilst placing the matching gold ring on Sebastian's finger.

“There is nothing more to be done at this ceremony of holy matrimony. So I may pronounce you as husbands, you may kiss the groom if you so wish to do so.” Sebastian grinned and didn’t waste any time stepping closer to Dan. He cupped his cheek with one hand and pressed their lips together. He could still feel Dan smile against his lips before Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer.

After a moment, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together as they grinned at the sound of the guests cheering.

“May I present to you, Sebastian and Daniel Vettel!” The officiant announced once the cheers died down, Daniel smiling slightly at how good it sounded.

They were finally married, after so many years of waiting, for Sebastian this really was a dream come true.

And for Daniel, this was freedom. Growing up, he had to hide the men he dated, too scared of tarnishing his public image. But in the end, love prevailed, and he didn't have to hide anything, instead marrying the man he was once stopped from seeing.

The love story that was once forbidden finally found it's happily ever after, and Daniel finally became King, alongside the man whose name he took, King Sebastian Vettel of Germany. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, The Forbidden Love is finally complete, 10 months later! I want to thank you all for this amazing journey I've been on, and all the support I've got :) it's been one hell of a ride, but we're finally here, at the Forbidden Love's finale!  
> I'm so thankful for this support, and if you enjoyed it and have read this far, thank you so much, you're amazing. Just make sure you leave comments and kudos, it would be amazing if you did :)  
> -Zoë :)


End file.
